Alice's Lost Memories
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is based off the game Lost Alice but this is different in the sense this isn't a romance in the least. Alice goes to Wonderland through the looking glass once more but she lands on Hatters table and loses her memory! Can she gain her memory back? Enjoy :)


Alice ends up going through a looking glass again but falls further and further. Unlike the last time when she is rescued she ends up crashing through Hatter's tea table knocking herself out.

"Hatter! Alice!" says Mally.

"I see that, quick clear the path you two," says Hatter.

He climbs on the table and scoops her up gently, he carries her inside of his house. He takes care of the cuts from her hands and face making sure she is alright. He gives up her bed for her so she doesn't get hurt. He tends to her for several days waiting for Alice to wake up. Alice wakes up and panics not knowing where she is or even who she is.

"Ah! Alice you've awoken!" says Hatter.

"Alice?" asks Alice not sure herself.

She sits up rubbing her head, she holds her head when she feels it throb. Hatter comes over concerned about Alice. Alice blinks remembering that she fell and that her name is Alice. However, she has no idea where she is or who the hatter is.

"That's right my name is Alice..but who are you?" asks Alice.

Hatter blinks and rushes off to get the queen, when the queen comes she checks out Alice. She starts questioning Alice on the last thing she remembers and who she thinks they are. The White Queen concludes that Alice has lost her memory and doesn't remember anything.

"We have to show her memories of her past here but don't over frighten her.." says the White Queen.

"She helped me when I lost my mind and my family, she is our friend we will do anything for her, when she has done everything for us," says Hatter.

He looks around and everyone nods in agreeance.

"Alright, but do not mention the battle, it will frighten her we must ease her into that," says the White Queen.

"Yes, your majesty," says them all.

She smiles and leaves them too it, they start Alice out with a tea party like the ones they did when she first got here. Then introduced her to Ches and Absalom, also the twins. The twins take her for a walk, she looks back at the Hatter who nudges her on.

"This doesn't seem to work.." says Mally.

"Mally, don't be that way who knows when she will get her memories back. This takes time," says Hatter.

"What if she doesn't get her memories back?" asks Mcwhisp.

"Then...we will make new ones with her, come lets surprise her! She can't stay with me I don't have the room. But I don't want her sleeping outside. She is too precious to be staying outside," says Hatter.

They smile and follow the Hatter they find a clearing not to far from everyone and starts building a wonderful house for Alice to live in. Alice returns to the tea table where the twins are confused on why the boys aren't there.

"Ah! There you three are, terribly late naughty," says Hatter.

"Hatter, where you been?" asks Tweedle Dee.

"Oh just busy working on something for Alice," says Hatter.

"For me? But you all have been so lovely to me, you don't have to get me anything," says Alice.

"It is more of a necessity," says Mally.

"Come along now, you are already late," says McTwisp.

Alice confused follows them to the house out in the opening, she gasps. It is a two story house with white trim, white shutters, a brown door with a rock path leading up to the house and red rose bushes on one side and white roses on the other.

"This is absolutely spetacular! Thank you all so much!" says Alice.

She goes up and leans down she notices that the roses are painted on the red side.

"Painted roses?" asks Alice.

"Ah, yes..aren't they lovely?" asks Hatter.

"Quiet, what a peculiar place," says Alice.

She blinks thinking about the painted roses, she holds her head as a memory of her being younger painting roses comes to her memory and having a tea party with the hatter.

"Red Queen..painted roses...Hatter's parties… I remembered something!" says Alice.

"What did you remember?" asks them all.

She explains what she remembers and they all are happy for her.

"Closer closer!" says them all.

"Maybe tomorrow we can introduce you to the Bandersnatch!" says Mally.

"I'm sorry, banderwhat?" asks Alice.

Mallyumpkin covers his mouth giving Hatter an apologetic look.

"Bandersnatch, he is your friend he lives with the white queen," says Hatter.

"The White Queen? Like these roses?" asks Alice.

"Precisely, come now, lets show you your house," says Hatter.

Alice agrees going inside, Hatter gives her her key for the house. Then the boys show her around the house and even serve her dinner. They start heading home, Mally holds onto Hatter's jacket.

"Hatter? What if Alice remembers she's not from here and wants to go home again?" asks Mally.

"Then that is something we have to deal with, she can go home again if that is what she wants," says Hatter.

"But what if she never comes back when she leaves?" asks Mally.

"That is up to her, Mally. We can't make her stay. She is our friend we want her to be happy," says Hatter.

"Even if it makes us sad?" asks Mally.

"Even then, Good night my friend," says Hatter.

He sets him down and starts for his own house, going up the stairs. He hates to say it but he would be sad if Alice left but he wouldn't stop her either. The next morning after morning tea he takes Alice to meet the queen, the queen and Alice hit off well. She reshows Alice back around and after that to the backyard where the Bandersnatch comes over to Alice happily. He licks her wounds which causes some more memories to return of the same thing happening. She holds her head in pain before collapsing on the stairs.

"Alice!" says Hatter and the queen.

Hatter scoops her up and the queen leads her to the nearest bed. Everyone comes over hearing about Alice collapsing. Alice wakes up a few minutes later and recognizes everyone, she looks over at Hatter and smiles at him that dear smile he loves.

"Hatter...my dearest friend.." says Alice.

"You remember me?" asks Hatter.

"Of course how can I forget you?" asks Alice.

"Well it sounds like we have a story for you," says White Queen, with a smile.

Alice blinked confused but let them all fill her in during lunch, Hatter leaves realizing that soon Alice might leave.

"Hatter?" asks Alice.

He can't hear her he keeps walking, she gets up and goes after him.

"Oh no.." says Mally.

"We all knew they had to talk about it, we just wait," says the White Queen.

They all nod and Alice grabs Hatter's hand. He turns toward her, she cups his face looking at her.

"Hatter, whatever is the matter?" asks Alice.

"Well, I am having a great time really. I am glad your memories are back but that means that you have to return home where you belong," says Hatter.

She smiles understanding what he meant.

"Hatter, I am home," says Alice.

"What do you mean?" asks Hatter, confused.

"I mean, when I got my memories back I remembered why I went through the mirror again, that world is meant for my mother and sister but this is my world," says Alice.

Hatter blinked but a huge smile grew making his bow tie grow too.

"Does that mean you are staying?" asks Hatter.

"Yes, I am staying here with my greatest friends and a world that is mad enough to accept me as I am. Hatter, do tell me..have I gone mad?" asks Alice.

He smiles more and puts his forehead to hers.

"I'm afraid so you are entirely bonkers but I will tell you a secret, the best people are," says Hatter.

Alice smiles and they both hug each other enjoying the moment. The others leave leaving the two friends there.

The end


End file.
